


Our Story

by ahri2003



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: August doesn't exist, Child Death, Gen, I just put the name Elizabeth cuz idk which Character fits her lol, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Out of Character, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahri2003/pseuds/ahri2003
Summary: The story of the horrors of Fazbear Entertainment was a real nightmare for everyone who have heard about it. However what was the whole story?
Relationships: Cana Alberona & Gildarts Clive, Cana Alberona & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes & Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Larcade Dragneel & Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	1. To Where it All Began

December 4, 1983

A man with auburn hair that who was in his 40s lays on his bed with those bloodshot eyes.

'Cana, my daughter. I'm sorry for everything, if only I could turn back time and prevent all of these from happening... Fuck!' the man cries to himself once again hoping that telling himself that everything would be fine

But...

'If only I didn't agree to worked with him..."

September 19, 2020  
The same man slumps himself on the table, arms covering his face.

Studying the plan that he had made just for him...

Rubbing his tired eyes, he turns around to look at the black bear whose long wavy hair was the color of pink and has a missing left eye and a red hat and bowtie.

'Lefty?' The name of the bear.

"Cana are you there?" No answer, not until she abruptly stands up and was about to attack him.

But stops when sparks flies out of her body.

"Get me the fucking hell out of here!" A loud shriek came from inside the bear.

"Cana, I'm doing this to stop you," the man calmly said.

"What do you mean 'stop?'" The bear asks, angrily.

"I'm stopping you from giving gift to those children that he killed all those years!" 

"Stop! Me?! Are you trying to say that I am doing the wrong thing for all these years?!" The robot growls angrily.

"Cana no! I only did this to stop you from giving the souls a second chance,"

"Yes, I did it. But why do you want me to stop you pesky old man," 

"Cana those robots have some remnants in it and you're forcing them to bind in it," the man calmly told her hoping it will calm her but...

Lefty just laughs at him.

"Remnants. Those are some bullshit that I've heard why can't you just go and kill your-" it got interrupted when the lullaby echoes inside the room.

'I'm sorry Cana but you leave me no choice. I only did this just to forgive myself from this madness. It is the only way I could do,' the man sighs and goes to sleep on his cold desk.

'Daddy, I'm sorry,'

\---

January 25, 1970

It was a cool day at Utah. A normal day isn't it?

A man at the age of 37 walks out of his house, carrying his daughter in his arms.

"Alright, Cana! Dad's gonna go to work, so are you ready?" The man named Gildarts grins at his 3 year old daughter.

His daughter grins back as they go inside the garage for another time with the machines.

The two spend there time inside the garage unaware that a man was watching them with keen interest.

'This man... Seems interesting,'  
\---  
Two months later

Gildarts smiles when he buys some materials that he needs for the creations that he plans to create but stops when he comes face to face next to a man accidentally bumps into him.

"My bad, I didn't mean to bump into you. Also I think, I kind of recognized you in here," Gildarts said to that man.

"Maybe and it should be my fault for bumping into you, Mister-"

"Gildarts Clive, and-"

"Zeref Dragneel just call me Zeref. Also I think that my daughter will gonna throw a tantrum and my son will gonna whine about this. So nice to meet you,"

Then the man leaves.

'Zeref Dragneel,'  
\---  
March 29, 1970

Gildarts fixes the robot's skeleton and stops when he hears a voice.

"Dad someone is here and he's looking for you!" Cana yells.

"Hold on a second," The man enters the living to see Zeref.

"Mr. Clive, what a surprise isn't it?" The man smiles.

"Zeref?"

"Dad you know him?" The girl asks tugging the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah and Zeref please meet me at the garage," the man named Zeref just follows him and smiles with a creepy hint in his eyes.

"Well, just some random junk that I've created, like you know some robots and I think that making a restaurant with these robots," Gildarts explains, looking at the endoskeleton.

"Sounds interesting. I don't mind about this and you can trust me, for the fact that I've took a course about computer and robotics. Knowing that I have a hard time looking for some jobs and raising a family too. So," Zeref smiles.

"I don't mind and knowing that I've been working on these for the past 15 years," the older male smiles back.

"Sure I don't mind at all," ---

June 10, 1970

Three long months since Gildarts and Zeref have worked to build a restaurant about something suitable for children.

"Well now we have finished the body and so got some coloring suggestions, friend?" Zeref looks at the man, that who was working on the robot, the one that Zeref build.

"Yellow might be good," the brunette answered, looking at the robot.

"We have finished the endoskeleton of these robots and the only thing that we need was..." Gildarts states and remembers that the restaurant is still in progress.

"The color and the suits. Knowing that these things might be capable in a robot or suit mode. Somehow..."

'Hmmm... Robot and suit mode...' 

"Are you sure about that? Knowing that they are still in progress," Gildarts looks at his business partner.

"I'm sure they will,"  
\---  
November 10, 1970

"Now that the coloring is done, so how are the updates?" Zeref asks Gildarts in the phone.

"The building's exterior was finished and now the interior will be next," the said man answers and ends the conversation.

"Dad!" A squeaky voice can be heard.

The raven haired man turns around and 'smiles' when he sees his son.

"Dad, please!"

"Sure after I have finished this one," Zeref smiles kissing her daughter's forehead and continues his work.

He looks up to see the robot's face along with three ones that he had finished.

"Baby might be the name,"


	2. The First Tragedy

August 8, 1973

Now that the diner, that Gildarts and Zeref created named as Fredbear's Family Diner.

The restaurant was opened on March 2, 1973.

The restaurant was full of smiles and laughters of children until...  
\---  
Cana pounds on the glass window, hoping that the children will notice her from the outside.

She looks at the green bracelet on her left wrist, and then to the box, which causes her to stop pounding against the glass.

"Dad!" She yells looking back hoping that he won't kill her.

She pounds the glass again, hoping that anybody can find her.

Flashback:

Cana smiles to her father then to Zeref that who was acting suspicious like, something was off.

"Dad?" She pulls his sleeves, the man looks at her and smiles.

"Can I play with the rest of them?" 

Gildarts just smiles and lets her play with the other children, the last time he saw her.

Cana was about to join the rest but stops when she hears Zeref talking.

"Zeref you do realize that your robots might be dangerous. Are you even aware of it? Even the springlock suits will be rendered in suit mode for the deaths. You said that they were fine but it wasn't," the raven haired man just sighs.

"C'mon you do know that maybe this things might be some new improvements for the entertainment..." Cana was quiet throughout the conversation but stops when she hears those words.

"An improvement that they were not for entertainment but for luring the children for there deaths,"

Then she runs away hoping that he won't catch him...

But he did.

End of flashback

Cana stops looking at her bleeding hand and resting her head against the bloody glass.

'Why? Why won't they help me? Dad please I'm sorry...' She turns her head around, seeing Zeref holding a knife.

The girl was about to yell for help only for Zeref to grab her arm and drags her to the alley.

The man pushes her against the wall smiling as he watches her, whimpering in pain.

"Did you hear our conversation didn't you?" 

"I-I didn't-" 

"I know that you're hiding something. Tell me! Did you listened to it, didn't you?!" He yells again.

Cana looks at the man with fear on her eyes as he watches the madman raising the knife.

'I'm sorry,' then silence...  
\---  
Zeref goes to his house, covered with blood and wet from the rain. He slowly opens the door hoping that no one will notice him.

Not until he was face to face with his wife, Mavis.

"Zeref where have you been? Is that blood?" She looks at the stains on his clothes.

The said male just shrug his shoulders," Its just ketchup Mavis, no big deal."

"Really? Cause I have a call from Gildarts that you weren't there! Let alone his daughter went missing!"   
Zeref looks at her with shock but smiling on the inside.

'They won't know,' 

"Cana?! What I thought that s-she was inside the pizzeria,"Zeref looks at his wife then goes to the bathroom.

The man leans his head against the shower wall then laughs to himself.  
\---

Gildarts looks at the reports that came from the police or the witnesses.

Some of them saw her looking at something with strange with terror showing in her eyes as she exited the building.

Others have saw her, on the window pounding against the glass for help and this one pisses the Gildarts the most.

'How could they?! She was out there begging for help only for that asshole to kill her!' 

He looks at the Marionette that who was laying still on the floor.

'I thought that she could help the children against criminals but,' He looks at the files once again.

'The only thing that we have found was the Marionette is that how this company called this? Was the only thing we've found beside the body. Nothing more,' 

'Wait?!' Turning around to look at the Marionette.

He crouches down and removes to the Marionette looking at her soulless eyes.

'Cana?'


	3. The Lament

October 4, 1975

Now Fredbear's Family Diner has been shut down due to a murder also known as the 'First Murder' which was the day Gildarts' daughter, Cana died, killer on the loose...  
\---  
March 2, 1980

"There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain... "design choices" that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those.," the man sitting in front of Zeref Dragneel talks to the robots that he created.  
\---

_October 7, 1979_

_"Daddy why would let the other children go see her?" Zeref looks over his shoulder, his daughter Elizabeth Natsumi Dragneel asks him._

_'I won't let you get killed by that creature. I only keep you away from her,'_

"Liz please," he paused.

_"I know you want to get near her ,but I need you stay beside me. Did you remembered your friend's death?"_

_"Ugh... Fine dad but plea-"_   
_"No buts young lady, you need to stay beside me,"_

\---

"She can dance. She can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank, inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream..."

The man named Precht looks at him.

"With all due respect those are the design choices we are not curious about, Mr. Dragneel,"

\---  
 _Elizabeth looks around praying that her father wasn't here._

_She wants to go to the stage and to be close to this thing named Baby._

_Baby is a clown with red, wavy hair, cheeks and brown eyes. Wearing a dress that has black sleeves with red ribbons around it, thigh high socks and gloves; a red corset, skirt and ribbon like choker on her neck; a white top and ankle length boots with red trims._

_Elizabeth goes to the party room, ignoring her father's warning._

_"Where did the other children go?" She asks herself._

_The blonde goes to the stage and whispers," Daddy isn't watching."_

_"I don't know why daddy won't let me play with you ,but you look wonderful," she gushes quietly._

_Then the robot's stomach opens revealing an ice cream._

_'I couldn't moved not until she stepped closer,'_

_Then a scream that can't be heard by anyone as the robot scoops her._  
\---  
 _Due to the death of Zeref's daughter, the restaurant was shut down in just a day!_

_Gildarts looks at his business partner, not with pity nor sadness, but anger._

_"I told you that these things are dangerous! Look at what happened to your daughter?!" Zeref just smirks at him._

_"Why would I care about her? Its all her fault why she died even though I am broken by this,"_

_'What does he mean?!' Gildarts thought._

_"Don't tell me...'_

_"You killed Cana didn't you?" He asks him calmly, thinking that this was just prank._

_A stupid prank..._

_But-_

_"I did and I even kill my own daughter,"Gildarts could feel the coldness in his body as he watches his business partner and 'friend' laughing._

_"What's wrong with you?!"_

_Zeref stops laughing._

_"What?"_

_"Z-Zeref how could you?!" Gildarts yells._

_"Do that? I don't know what you're talking about,"_

_"You... Killed my daughter and now yours! You sick-"_

_"Its all part of my experimentation for, this robots but too bad. She didn't obey my warnings,"_

_"Zeref... I shouldn't have trusted you after all this time,"_

_"Then you shouldn't. After all she's in better place now," the younger male grins at Gildarts._

_"No, she's not! And so is your daughter! I know what you injected in those things you sick bastard!"_

_"All I want was for them to be with these beautiful creations in one place,"_

_"Get out!"_

_"Excuse me?" The man grins._

_"Get out of my house and I don't want to see that face of yours,"_

_"Goodbye and have a nice day old sport,"_

\---  
"What do you mean, not curious about?" Zeref whispers.

"I know that the concept was complicated and strange. Are you sure that these things are safe?! Tell me, I have heard about that girl's death at that restaurant!"

Zeref digs his fingernails on his knee until it bleeds.

"No of course not! Everything about these creatures are nothing more but a bunch of machines suitable for entertainment," Zeref retorts.

"I understand but what are those, parts inside them. Like the Parental distractor, Recordings and face plates. I don't think that these things are for children let alone for safety," the old man calmly states.

Zeref slowly fumes in frustration, pulls a pen out of his pocket and stabs the old man on the neck.

"Any questions?" Zeref calmly said.

"N-no Mr. Dragneel..." Then he slumps on the table with blood slowly pouring out of his body.

"No one must know about this. These things should be rentals for who knows how long," he whispers.

Then leaves the room with a dead body.


	4. A New Day

May 15, 1980

A young boy with with pink hair around the young age of 8, runs around the school yard playing with his friends.

"Hey, Natsu wait up!" A raven haired boy that who was around the same as age as the pinkette, Natsu.

"Guys can you please be quiet? Erza told you two to be quiet, especially you Natsu," a blue haired boy that who was a year older than the two warns them, reading a detective book.

"Erza my cousin. Nah, she's cool you know!" Natsu snickers.

"Yeah cool and I appreciate the compliment cousin," the girl named Erza smiles proudly at Natsu as she pats his back.

"Oh yeah, by the way. Where is Juvia?" Gray asks Jellal that who shrugs.

"I don't even know where she is-" 

Not until a bluenette runs to the group with tears in her eyes.

Jellal stands up and goes to her.

"Juvia what's wrong?" The blunette asks.

"Those bullies stole Fredbear away from me and now all I did was to run to you guys! I'm sorry!" 

"But who stole Fredbear then?" Natsu asks.

"I-i-its Rahkeid,"  
\---  
"Hey, give that teddy bear back!" A blonde girl yells at the older male that who just lifts it higher with a smirk.

"Or what?" Rahkeid slyly grins at her small frame.

"Just give it back!" The blonde yells once more.

"Hey!" Rahkeid drops the Fredbear plush on the ground.

"Oh Erza... And Natsu,"

"Rahkeid..." Juvia whimpers in fear

"Tsk. What brings you here, Juvia? Oh is it because of your precious Fredbear?"

"Leave her alone Rahkeid!" Jellal yells at the older male.

"I'll leave but if you tell father about this, then so be it," the blonde just leaves the six alone.

"He's mean," Juvia whispers to her brother.

"He's always like that... Maybe its because of her," Erza calmly explains to the blunette.

"Who is that 'her' you're referring to?" The group turns around and looks at the blonde.

"Whoops! My bad. Forgive for being rude and I'm Erza Scarlet and these are my friends," Erza stammers for ignoring the blonde.

"Nah... It's normal for me, especially since this is my first time going to a public school..." The blonde sighs.

"Oh and I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you uh, Erza Scarlet right?" The girl named Lucy shyly smiles.

Juvia gives Lucy a tackle hug and cries on her shoulder.

"T-thank you Lucy-san," the blonde pats her shoulder and smiles at her.

"No problem Juvia," the two just smiles at each other.  
\---  
July 7, 1980

Lucy smiles to herself, sitting on the porch of the house, while reading her book.

She sighs in happiness as she waits for her mother not until she hears a loud thud inside the house.

'Huh?' 

She got off of the porch and runs to the room where she looks at it with shock and tears slowly flows down her face.

'Mom?'  
\---  
July 21, 1980

Natsu couldn't help but to stare at his friend that who was still sulking about it.

He knows that there was something wrong with her. He couldn't tell what it was, but he could tell that she lost a love one.

Knowing that he haven't met that someone in his life.

"Natsu," he snaps from his thoughts to face to face with the blonde in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks as he could only watch her wiping the tears on her face.

"I-I-It was n-no-not-thing," she quivers, biting her lip nervously.

"Nothing! But you're crying Lucy. Please punch me if it makes you feel better or tell me about it if you want to," he hopes that he could make her smile but...

"Thank you but... It was about my..." She sniffles and drops on her knees.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" She cries.

"Lucy..." He hugs her in his arms and comforts her.

"What's wrong?" 

"M-my mother... She had pneumonia or something like that... I don't know what to do, Natsu," she hugs him back.

Natsu could only stay quiet from those words that she said.

'Lucy,' 

"I'm sorry," she looks at him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lucy could only look at him.

"It's hard for me too. To hear it, I know this might sound harsh or anything, but I don't understand why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why your mother has to go through this?"

"Me too. I don't understand why good people have to suffer?"

"We don't know but we'll be here with you," Natsu grins and pats her head.

"Yosh I better go!" He waves goodbye.

"Wait!" He turns around to see Lucy smiling despite the tears continues to roll down her cheeks.

"Thank you for cheering me up Natsu,"  
\---  
July 7, 1988

A pink haired fox wakes up and hisses when the bright sunlight glares at the windows outside of Freddy's.

"A dream?" He asks himself but slowly stops when he turns around to see a blonde haired girl sleeping beside him, peacefully with a smile on her face.

"Hey Lucy!" He wakes her up from her sleep.

"What is it?" She stirs.

"You seem down, is everything alright?" He asks her.

She frowns a bit with her eyes, dull about the day.

"Oh I'm good but I only wished that could have said goodbye to her. Even though I miss her so much. I hope that she is alright ever since I died," 

"Lucy," he reaches out for comfort.

"Yeah, I just need some time on my own,"

"Sure," Natsu stands up and leaves the cove, leaving Lucy in her thoughts.

'Mom, is that you? I'm sorry that I haven't said anything to you but... I hope you rest in piece there along with dad... I love you...'


	5. Fruity Maze

Its been a year since Lucy's mother was diagnosed with pneumonia and it worsens as a year have passed.  
\---  
April 14, 1981

A raven haired man around his 30s looks at the building of the pizzeria.

He picks up a dead body of a dog.

A dog why you ask?

The man could only grin as he watches the blonde haired girl with brown eyes and a blue starry ribbon on her head that who was crying about her dog.

The man smiles eerily and carries the corpse to his car.  
\---  
The girl runs outside of the pizzeria, calling her dog's name.

She slowly stops running when she sees the dog.

But the dog was mangled into pieces.

She cries once again, looking at the carcass.

Her crying stops when he hears a deep voice from someone.

"He is not really dead. He is over here. Follow me..." then the girl turns around to see a golden rabbit that who 'smiles' at her.

She looks up to see that it was raining and looks at the rabbit that who was holding an umbrella on his hand.

"What do you mean that 'He is over here'Spring Bonnie?" She asks innocently unaware of her death.

"Follow me and I'll show you,"  
\---  
The Marionette could only watch the scene in front of her with anger inside her, seeing that madman taking another life.

'How could this-' 

Hearing those sniffles from a blue haired girl that who can only see the horror, guilt, anger and sadness on her ocean blue eyes.

"Lucy?!"

She could only stand there helplessly as the cries grows louder.

Clenching her fist as a fragment of a memory of a man appeared inside her head,' Why tell me, who are you?'  
\---  
September 13, 1981

Since the murder that has occurred once again at Freddy's.

Another one strikes but...

It was a kidnapping.  
\---  
'Huh? Where am I?' She couldn't see a thing.

But she could tell that she was inside of a moving vehicle.

A car to be precise...

A blind light that she could only see after being trapped inside a dark car.

Then a man with raven hair was the last thing she saw before she got hit on the back of her head...


	6. Loss in the Midnight Rain

September 21, 1981

Jellal feels empty as he goes to his school.

'She can't disappear just like that!' The blunette was still in his thoughts not until he bumped into someone that he landed on his butt and same goes with that person.

"Erza!" Jellal stutters.

"Sorry!" She yells as she helps him up.

"Why so fast?" 

"I just need to talk to my cousin," Erza quickly replies.

"Natsu?" 

"It's Zeref,"

"Oh. Why is he here?" Jellal asks, knowing that he rarely visits the Dragneel's Household due to the unspeakable feeling that doesn't feel warm or inviting.

Knowing that he also heard someone yelling like they were begging for someone to let them out of that room.

"Just something," the red head smiles and runs to the office to find her 'cousin.'

'Dang those Dragneels...' He thoughts to himself as he runs to his class.  
\---  
Natsu walks down the halls of the school that he and his friends shared. 

Frowning that terrible things keep on happening in his life.

First Lucy went missing for a few months along with her dog.

And now Juvia was missing for a couple of weeks that they don't even know who killed or kidnapped her. And it doesn't help that the authorities also went missing and haven't returned for God knows when.

'I wonder where Lucy is. It's been months and I hope that she is safe,'

"What will her parents react, especially Layla?"

"Hey Natsu!" He turns around to see Gray calling his name.

"Oh Gray!" Giving him a fake smile when he greets him.

"Where are you going anyway?" 

"Nothing. I am just thinking about Lucy and... Juvia,"

"Everything just went downhill since these things happen. I hope that they are fine," 

"Gray," the boy looks at the the pinkette that who just gives him a 'smile.'

"She might be safe somewhere else right?"

The boy could only nod as they both walk down the halls.

'I hope that she is safe,'

Zeref drives his car down the rocky road, as slow as he could.

'I can't believed that stupid brat can just try to escape for the umpteenth time and this is getting ridiculously stupid,' 

Driving his car down as the rain slowly falls down the sky making him groan.

He couldn't even understand why in the fucking hell would he even wear his old yellow shirt that looks stupid for his taste on his bad day.

'Might dump this somewhere,'

He parks his car once he arrives at a club that he usually spends his time alone.

Looking up at the sign that reads as 'JR's', Zeref sighs when he was about to enter the bar to drown his sorrows but was stopped by the bouncer.

"Come one, you know you can't be here. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be,"

Zeref was silent, groaning in frustration as he leaves.

Taking the ride down the road, realizing that his bad day got even worse that it totally suits about how much of a piece of shit he really was.

He finally came to a halt, when he realizes that he was at home.

More like his nightmarish house.

He knows that it's been 8 long years since, Mavis and Mia have passed away.

'Great! Just me, Rahkeid and that stinky brat,' Opening the door expecting a quiet rainy night but stops when he sees Rahkeid,watching.

His goddamn soap operas...

'When will he ever stopped watching those cheesy shit,' Rubbing his eyes and was about to open his damn mouth but stops.

"Leave her alone tonight. She had a rough day," Rahkeid speaks while watching his shows.

Zeref was quiet and looks around like he barely recognized the empty house.

He goes to the room of the girl that he just recently kidnapped.

Knocking on the door.

Silent.

"I told you not to close your door," Zeref yells waiting for an answer.

Knocking on it even harder.

Still silent...

"This is my house. She can't ignore me like that," Mumbling to himself waiting again.

But still...

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Zeref yells angrily then slowly gives up.

'I'll find a way in from outside,' Zeref leaves the room and looks at Rahkeid that who was still watching those, cheesy shit.

'Like usual,' Shaking his head, he exits the house, and looks for some entrances that leads to that room.

'I am seriously angry of this bullshit!' Grumbling to himself, Zeref sees one of the windows, especially that damn window that leads to that very said room.

Gritting his teeth, he looks at the town, seeing its silhouette but he could easily tell that she ran off to that very place...

'Freddy's again, looking for her friends huh?'

"Ran off to that place, again. She will be sorry when she gets back,"Glaring at Freddy's, and making sure that he will drag her in his place with force, making sure that she won't escape.

Slamming the door open and yells at Rahkeid that he will find her but the latter shrugs it off.

'I'll make sure that they won't find her, especially Natsu and Erza's friends won't,' thinking while undressing himself from his old yellow shirt to his usual purple one and a coat before leaving the house.

'No one must know,'


	7. Bite

February 17, 1983

We all know the infamous 'Bite of 83' right?

The day were it got even worse... As something went wrong on the party...

\---

Juvia could feel the something will go wrong...

She could feel it.

On her special day... 

'Please, stop!' She continues to plead inside her head, wishing that she was in her brother's arms and the comforting warmth of her friends, even the only companion she had for the past two years when she was kidnapped, Fredbear...

"Hey open your eyes, twerp!"

Opening her eyes was a mistake.

She was surrounded with four boys, wearing the masks that resembles the animatronics in her head and dreams if she could call the latter as 'nightmares.'

Juvia could only pray that her brother was here... Even Gray and the rest was here.

But would they care that she was here?

"Wow she was kind of a baby, isn't she?" One of the bully's that who wears the Bonnie mask said to the one that who wears the Foxy mask.

"It's hilarious," She looks at the one that who was wearing the Foxy mask.

'R-Rah-keid?'

"Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" She could feel Rahkeid smiling along with his peers, she could only listen in fear.

"No! Please!" She suddenly yells at them, covering her mouth when she realized that it was too late.

Rahkeid smiles when he hears that along with his buddies.

"Come on guys, let's give this little lady a lift. She wants to get up close and personal!"

Juvia then realizes that she was lifted by the boys, she struggles as hard as she could but can't.

'Please!'

"No! I don't want to go!" She looks at the crowd, praying that someone might notice her.

No one did... Until she sees her brother, Natsu, and Gray, looking at the direction of the commotion and was shocked to see her.

'They're here!'

"Juvia?" She hears Gray looking at her in shock but realizes that Rahkeid and his friends are carrying her.

"That's Rahkeid, right?"

She sees them rushing down the crowded room, seeing that they noticed her.

"You hear the little lady! She wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" 

'No!'

"Juvia!"

The boys carried the girl's body while her sibling and friends are catching up on her, barely realizing that they were late... Too late.

Rahkeid sees them, especially that pink haired brat. 

Smiling when an idea caught up in his head, unaware of the consequences.

"Hey guys, I think the little lady said she wants to give Fredbear a kiss!" They agreed by that idea.

"On THREE! One... Two..."

They shoved the girl's head right up the bear's mouth.

Not until a loud crunch and the blood splatters around the floor.

The boys run away in fear, except for Rahkeid that who stands there in horror along with Jellal and the rest.

'This is a prank... But when did it go wrong...'

"Juvia!"

The sounds of the Ambulance and the Police vehicles can be heard from the outside.

\---

1993

"Rahkeid?! Took everything from me, Dragneel... You know it and you were there when i died! But... you defended him! Why?! Just because he realizes he was sorry!"

"That's enough!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Care! You didn't even bothered to check that damn door when i was locked up only for you to ignore me! I shouldn't have trusted a Dragneel in the first place!"

"Enough!"

"You are just like the rest of your family!"

"Leave her alone... She had a rough day... About that day..."


	8. Aftermath of the Bite... Now, a message for Her...

July 26, 1983

Its been four long months since the 'Bite of 83' happened...

The restaurant was temporarily shut down due to the incident... Such a tragedy.  
\---

Natsu looks up, seeing that it was drizzling with rain drops falling, hitting his shoes.

Sometimes he could only look at the sky, wondering why did that incident happen?

Clenching his fist in anger and frustration looking for something that he could punch with.

'Rahkeid...' His brother's oldest son caused this and dragged them in this mess. 

Not only that Jellal would remain silent and harsh towards him, especially when you're brother's shitty son killed your friend's sister.

Flashback  
They could only stand in horror as they watched the animatronic killed their friend right in front of them.

"T-This is just a ni-nightmare right?" He looks at Rahkeid that who was standing alone, as chaos was barely heard from them.

"Rahkeid!" He yells as the teen hangs his head in shame.

"Natsu..." Erza whispers and sighs patting his back.

"Let's go... Mom and your parents will be worried,"

They move to the side when the paramedics and police officers approaches the crime scene along with Zeref and Jellal and Juvia's parents.

Natsu and Erza could feel Zeref's gaze harden when he looks at Rahkeid that who wipes the tears on his bloodshot eyes.

"You and I will have a 'talk," Zeref mouthed to the teen that who slowly shivers in fear and glares at his younger brother and 'cousin.'  
\---  
Once they arrived at the hospital, Natsu, Gray and Erza rushes in along with Irene that who was kind enough to let them in. 

The three of them were the went to the hospital.

"Erza... She's in the room 341," Erza follows the instructions that her mother gave to her and once they arrived to that room.

They could only see Juvia on the bed with wires and cables attached to her body as Jellal looks at her and was surprised to see them once he looks at the entrance of the hospital door. but gives Natsu a cold look.

They were quiet for a second not until the door opens revealing Zeref and Rahkeid.

Natsu looks at Rahkeid seeing him, covered with dry blood and bruises.

'Where did he get those bruises?' He thoughts looking at Zeref that who was giving Jellal a 'sad sympathetic' smile and leans into Rahkeid's ear, the pinkette could see Rahkeid shivering.

"Why are you here?" Jellal asks Rahkeid that who was shaking.

"Rahkeid. He's asking you?" The blonde whimpers.

"Leave me and my sister alone, Dragneel,"Jellal glares at Zeref and Rahkeid with the former sighing, as he leaves the room along with his son.

"Jellal?" The boy glares at Natsu and looks back at Juvia. 

"Natsu..." He turns around surprised that his brother, Zeref just talk to him.

"Let's go." Firm and callous enough as he and Erza left, leaving Rahkeid alone with Jellal and Gray.

Present

"Seems rainy isn't it?" He snaps out of his thoughts to see Erza, holding an umbrella.

"When did you get here?" Natsu raises his brow in confusion.

"Well... Since that everyone was staying too long and at luckily you are here and Dad won't pick me up today, so care to join?" Natsu grins happily for a second but slowly frowns.

"Hey what's wrong?" Natsu just shrugs and shares the umbrella together as they exit the school.

'At least, I got someone that who can talk to me for a bit,' Natsu smiles to himself, looking at Erza that who smiles to herself.

He still couldn't get that someone like her that who recenlt lost their friend yet she still manage to smile.

"You've been trying to stay strong for the sake of Jellal, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a thought,"

Even though he can tell that she was crying on the inside, broken.

Then the two of them stop, looking at the closed restaurant of Freddy's.

He looks at Erza that whose hand that was clutching the umbrella turning white. 

The pink haired boy was quiet, memories of Juvia dying in front of them was killing him and the rest.

'She didn't deserve this,' Natsu thoughts in a trance while looking at it, then he caught a glimpse of a black figure through the window.

He blinks and look at it again seeing an empty place, gloomy just like the rain.

'Must be my imagination,' He thoughts following Erza unaware that someone that he saw a moment ago was staring at them.

"Those two are your friends?" The figure asks in a calm gentle voice to the girl that who was crying.

"Yes... I missed them but, why I'm here?" The girl asks.

"I don't know..."

The girl frowns and looks at the figure.

The figure has an ocean blue hair that has the same color as hers. It wears a black fur coat with stripes , the fur and stripes being white and three buttons on the center, wearing black gloves, black and white socks and boots.

The figure slowly stands up revealing its face to the girl. 

She could see their face, red blush on its cheeks with a purple streak that resembles tears on its face. 

But what caught her attention the most was their eyes.

Black emptiness that resembles the abyss of darkness with white eyes. Despite the appearance of the figure, it still held warm and comfort.

"Aren't you scared?" It calmly asks her.

"N-N-No," she stammers wiping her tears.

"Good..." 

"Who are you?" 

The figure was quiet.

'Who am I?' 

That simple question bothers them.

'Who am I?' Flashes of a young brunette smiling happily, with the man who was someone that who knew her, probably her father, smiling happily alongside her and...

That day.

The day that girl died... They failed.

Failed, to protect her yet they still went for that girl.

They didn't care about the rain hitting their body. They just want her safe, just like the task.

But all they saw was blood and the girl...

They didn't care if their body will shut down due to the water but as they slowly shut down.

They held her body in their arms, slowly passing out due to the circuits failing inside her.

"Hello?" She snaps out from the dreadful memory, she looks at the girl.

"I don't remember who I am... But all I know was when I was stuck in this body" The figure smiles.

'That girl and man... Seems familiar,' The figure thoughts.

"Oh..."

"But I'm the Marionette as a robot and you?" The small blunette shakes her head.

"Its alright... You can stay with me," 

"Thank you..."

"It is always my job to protect you," It smiles at the blunette that who hugs her as she watches her soul entering their body.

She still don't understand that why they were still trap... Inside these things.

A memory flashes inside her mind and she recognizes the man's name only.

"Father... How have you been?" She muttered as she shuts her eyes while a tear slowly pours down her cheek.

'I love you,'

\---

Natsu waves at Erza a goodbye, sighing that he couldn't believed that would even bother to step into this place...

Zeref's house...

He couldn't even understand why would he bother to go to this hellish house especially when-

'Now come to think of it, I haven't saw Rahkeid for awhile. Where is he?' Natsu thoughts to himself, opening the door of the house.

He was surprised of how dark and gloomy the inside it, especially that Grandfather's clock ticking loudy.

The boy shuts the door behind him slowly, taking a deep breath as he looks around the empty house, making sure that Rahkeid but mostly Zeref won't catch him inside the house.

He sometimes feels wrong about his own brother like, the look on his eyes was scaring him, he didn't even knew why but he could tell that.

Stopping around to see something on the table, on the very center of the living room.

He finds that bear familiar only to turn out that it belonged to her...

'Juvia's Fredbear? Why is this here?' He asks himself, looking around if anyone was inside the house.

None.

'Why are you here?' Someone asks, as its voice echoes around the living room.

"Huh?" He looks around sighing in relief that it was his imagination but...

'What did I told you about this?' 

Natsu's body and breathing went rigid when he hears that voice.

He looks around until his horror, realizing that it was the Plush that who was talking to him.

'Remember what you saw? The death?' Natsu backs away, landing on his butt when the Plush talks to him in a demonic voice especially the word 'death.'

'What the?' Natsu feels his blood run cold by that as he was about to stand up and to leave this place until he hears that familiar voice.

"What are you doing here Natsu?"

He turns around revealing Rahkeid Dragneel standing in front of him, glaring at him.

Natsu sighs in relief that it was just Rahkeid but at the same time he wasn't.

Rahkeid's appearance changes skin pale like he sees a ghost, eyes with dark rings around it like he barely slept at all.

But what caught Natsu's attention was how different he looks now since the last time he saw him. That day...

'Rahkeid?' 

Natsu looks at him with horror and realization hit him like a brick once he realizes that he is still inside of Zeref's house.

"I- I'm sorry!" Rahkeid shakes his head and whispers to himself.

"Why are you here?" The blonde asks in an empty voice that seems to caught the pinkette.

He looks dead... Yet still alive.

Despite the fact that he was 12, he could see it. He just couldn't believe that everything did change...

"What happened?" Natsu spoke calm and slow, knowing that Rahkeid will mostly speak to him with an attitude but, he only face the sound of silence.

"What would you expect..." He suddenly speaks which almost startles Natsu.

"I killed her... Aren't you supposed to be, mad at me?" Rahkeid asks him, nicely.

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed by it. It could have been avoidable if you didn't took it too far," Natsu answers it.

"I know... She's my friend but, she didn't deserved that day... A birthday party ended in something like that... I wonder why?" Natsu continues, low and audible enough between the two.

"I saw Juvia once... The day she died, I-"

"I know, Juvia de-"

"Its not Juvia..."

Natsu's eyes squints when Rahkeid say those words.

"It's Cana my friend when I was young and a sister..." Rahkeid smiles remembering those peaceful memories he shared with his family but...

"That reminds me of Juvia,"  
It remained broken..." And you..." He muttered that Natsu could not hear.

"Sister, who is she?"

A memory snaps inside the blonde's head when he saw that day...

He was there beside his father, playing with his Foxy mask, making some silly faces.

Rahkeid swears he remembered it.

A scream was can be heard and he runs to know what is going on.

He didn't knew that he saw it...

Blood dripping outside of the robotic clown's stomach and the eyes...

The cheerful eyes turned, sinister while the screams echoes in his ears.

Screams that will forever haunt him...

"Rahkeid..."

Rahkeid snaps out of his memory lane realizing that he was dwelling in the past again.

"Who is your sister?"

"She's my sweet sister, Liz. Father's lovely Elizabeth... But he calls her Liz for and loves her more than me... Even though I hate the way he shows his affection between her and me. I still love my sister more than I remembered... I can't believe, I lost her," Rahkeid feels something wet on his cheeks realizing that he was crying.

"Rahkeid?" Natsu asks him.

"Why did he do that to Juvia?" Natsu asks him, slowly warming up to him.

"Kidnapping her... Probably the fact that he reminds her of Elizabeth, a witness of the crimes or something much terrible than this,"

"Zeref... Did this?!"

"Yes... Father did this. He beat me up last week for touching the blueprints," Rahkeid shows Natsu the wounds his father gave to him.

"Zeref..."

"I think you should go..."

"Why?"

"He'll catch you once you're still in here,"

"Maybe... We'll talk tomorrow,"

"Sure but, maybe we'll keep this a secret just for the two of us," Rahkeid just nods as Natsu closes the door quietly and leaves.  
\---

Rahkeid looks at the door, scratching his arm nervously.

He could feel him, he is here.

Fear then panic spikes up in his body as the door opens, revealing his father with a cold glare written on his face that made Rahkeid's heart sink in fear.

"Hello, Rahkeid..." Zeref smiles at him, not the kind fatherly smile but a monster.

The boy gulps and looks at him. "Hello... Father," He only wishes that this will stop.

It was just getting started...

\---  
Rahkeid lays on the floor, bleeding.

He looks at his new wounds that his abusive father gave to him.

It was now, a routine that he had to endure. He only prayed that this will end but-

"Did you told someone about this, Rahkeid?" His father's cold yet calculating voice sent shivers down his spine.

No answer.

'Natsu...'

"Quiet huh... Useless!" He kicks him on the back watching that reaction of his.

That painful

He lays on the floor, vomiting his blood and looks at him.

"Clean yourself up and this damn floor," the raven-haired man demanded, quietly.

"Y-Y-es father?"

"Go to your room, first then clean this mess of yours," the older male calmly says.

Rahkeid silently nods wishing he will stop.

He did stop but-

Zeref gives him a one swift kick on the chest, shocking him completely.

"Get up." Rahkeid follows the command of his father, wincing from his wounds.

Luckily that he didn't lose 10 pints of blood after that beating he had to deal with.

He slowly stands up, groaning in pain, going up the stairs ignoring his father's smile.

That sinister smile of his... 

The blonde would sometimes wonder if his father feels anything aside from his happiness when he kills someone.

Perhaps not?

He always looks up to him when he was an innocent, naive boy but, it all changed when Natsu was born.

Zeref just sugarcoated him with lies about it, he used to be annoyed by his presence and the way Erza defends him but now...

He wonders why he was slowly warming up to that boy that he doesn't want to spend his wasteful time with but...

'Shit!' He was in his thoughts that he can't believed that he almost tripped on the stairs but he managed to hold the handle before he could break his another limb of his.

Sighing as he climbs up slowly, until he reaches his the bedroom doors.

Sighing once again, when he look at the doors.

First his father and mother's room used to held warmth now, cold and empty like his father. He could barely see anything inside of it, only robotic parts were scattered in every corner and a bloodied uniform of his father.

He shakes his head, wishing that he could call the police or tell them the truth. But how can you do that when someone is stalking you without you noticing it.

Shivering by the feeling that someone is watching him, he continues to walk but stops at the door that he wished he didn't look at.

Elizabeth's room...

He remembered that giggly smile of hers. Remembering that day that she would always drag him inside the room to play with him.

Now it was locked away...

And he goes to his room, looks away from her locked room and closes his door.  
\---  
Zeref looks at the blueprints of the robots, especially that monster that who killed his daughter.

'Everything was perfect... I don't want this to be a messed just like how I am... Come to think of it, when will that brat dared to get down here,'

Zeref yells his name.

"Rahkeid!"

The said boy that who was cleaning himself up from the wounds, flinches.

"Get down here! I told you, you piece of shit to get down here immediately,"

Rahkeid wears a new shirt and rushes downstairs ignoring the burning wounds he had.

Panting as he catches his breath, he sees his father sitting formally like as if he's about to interview someone.

"Now, I would like to talk to you Rahkeid Dragneel," Stoic yet calm.

"B-But the-"

"You'll do that later, Dragneel. I have a job that I will assign you to do. Are you willing to take the risk..."

'What is he talking about?'   
"To save her..."

'Elizabeth?! But she's dead...'

"She's dead but you need to do something. It'll start once I leave for England..."His father speaks and looks at him in the eye, as if he knew what he was thinking...

Zeref stands up leaving Rahkeid deep in his own thoughts.


	9. About Her...

July 31, 1983

Rahkeid was looking outside of the porch of the house, listening to the sounds of the leaves swaying in the warm afternoon.

Looking at the sky, with the warm colors of orange and pink blending together with blue.

'Why does the sky seems peaceful and colorful while here I am, dwelling in the past, if only I can go back and stop it,' Still in his thoughts, thinking unaware that someone was calling his name.

"Hey, Rahkeid!" The blonde turns around, Natsu was standing right next to him with a small smile.

"Why are you here? Father might saw you and he won't-"

"Allowed me? What kind of a father is he not letting his brother in his own house?" Rahkeid rolls his eyes but he was right, what kind of a father is he?

"True... He would always love those machines of his and... Now come to think of it," 

Natsu was quiet and lets him continue to what he was saying.

"It was nothing and why are you anyway?" The blonde crosses his arms and raises his brow.

The pinkette just shrugs it off and," Well I just wanted to talk to you and I always thought that you're a jerk but you seem nice. Did you hide all your emotions all this time?"

'How smart,' he thoughts smiling to himself.

"I don't know what you're saying," 

The pinkette grabs his hand and grins," So can I stay at your room to play?"

"And why my damn room?"

"Just want to spend with you... I mean you seem down and moody. Also can you tell me about her?" Rahkeid sighs knowing that her was his dead sister.

Natsu notices that he was quiet and decides to change the topic," So can we talk about the good things?"

The blonde just smiles and both of them enter the house.

"Sure, be my guest, Natsu," ---  
"So..." The pinkette whispers to him as they play some games most notably, Monopoly.

"What is your favorite soap opera?" Rahkeid just chuckles by that question, looking at his money that only has $23 left.

"The Immortal and The Restless," Natsu raises his eye brows in confusion.

"That opera... I haven't heard of it,"

"That soap opera seems cheesy but why should I care anyway... I mean at least it wasn't as mediocre as the rest,"

Natsu puts his money down for a second.

"It talks about a couple and some shindigs that I find hilarious especially Clara the distress mistress of the immortal named Vlad,"

The two continues to play until 4:00 PM.

"I'm bored," Natsu whines stomach growling as they sit on the couch, watching some boring cartoons that the two finds just plain dull.

"If only that opera was at this time, then I'm not sitting here dying from boredom," Rahkeid stands up and asks him.

"Want some sandwich?"

The pinkette nods and stands up following him to the kitchen.

"What sandwich is it?"

"Probably cheddar with butters, I guess," 

"What's with cheddar anyway?"

"I have a habit of sprinkling cheddar with it. Probably I have some half-filled jam in the fridge. I guess," The two just chuckles and finds some snacks.

Natsu and Rahkeid spend some time talking a lot about some shit just to avoid the dying boredom.

Natsu heard a lot of things about Rahkeid. The blonde loves to watch 'The Immortal and The Restless' and can relate to Clara for some reason; chews some gums as a habit; hell even draws but he keeps it a secret knowing that his father Zeref, doesn't care anyway and some things that he rarely opens up with.( Survival Logbook References)

Rahkeid knows that Natsu was open unlike his father, Natsu's brother Zeref was a secretive man.

He knows some things about Natsu more than that shitty father of his.

The pinkette once snooped around Zeref's stuff just to learn some things about his robotic machinery and was almost killed by a deactivated Foxy due to a malfunction that luckily he tazes it before he could kill him.

Rahkeid once points out that robot that who almost killed Natsu was also his favorite before that incident of the Bite occurred.

Natsu still claims that he still hates rabbits due to that incident probably a year ago...

"The scar on my neck was the one that a rabbit gave to me but it still bothers me about him and those things... Sent me to a hospital,"

Rahkeid just sighs and listens.' Such a smartass for his age,'

"What do you mean, Natsu?" 

"Those robots are they the reason why your sister and Ju-"

"Let's not talk about it. Its still fresh inside my head... Probably they are but there is something more to it than those gossips,"

"Huh, does that mean those gossips were all true?" 

The blonde nods and whispers," Do you want to know about her?"

Natsu nods slowly regretting that choice.

"That day... You were probably just a little brat, around her age... She's the same age as you, like Twins... But I saw all of it. She was there talking to father about that thing. She was sweet yet curious about that robot. The only thing that I heard were the screams but it was only for a moment... Elizabeth," the blonde grits his teeth as that memory appears inside his mind.

Fresh and clean still...

"Rahkeid?" The pinkette whispers.

"I'm fine... Its 5:00 PM isn't it?"

"Oh... Maybe I should go then?"

"Sure I won't be mad," Rahkeid just smiles and watches him leave the house.

'Even if this house is lonely and dead,' He looks up spending the whole day cleaning the house before he could rest.  
\---

7:00 PM

He looks at the clean house one last time before he goes to his room to sleep.  
\---  
'What time is it?' Rahkeid wakes up from his sleep.

He looks at his digital clock that reads 4:00 AM.  
'Early enough,' 

The blonde goes down stairs making sure that his father isn't there.

He goes to the kitchen to grab some cereals and milk but he sees a note.

'I'll be back till July 1, 1984, next year. You'll go to basement until you're ready to save her. Don't worry, I have some technicians to help you also.

\- Father'

Shaking his head and chuckling quietly that he already predicted that he will alone for a year and to do a dirty work for his father.

'If this is about her... I'll do it for father,' He throws the note in the trash like where it belongs before he could start his day.


	10. Below the Surface

October 22, 1984

Rahkeid sighs wearing his father's old uniform that surprisingly fits his body well while looking at the mirror.

His shitty old man told him that he will be back until July 1 but he still didn't came back.

'Probably his ass will be back till July 1, 1985 for me,' he sarcastically thoughts as he leaves the bathroom.  
\---  
'The basement huh?' He opens the rusty knob of the basement's door and proceeds.

Looking around he was confused at first.' Where the fuck is that thing?' Shakes his head only to spot that damn red button.

He sprints to that door, revealing an elevator.

'An... Elevator. Okay?'  
\---  
"Daddy, why won't you let me play with them? "

'Liz!' He snaps out of his thoughts realizing that he is still inside the elevator.

A slight buzz slowly echoes inside the elevator then a device pops up in front of him, surprising Rahkeid for a second.

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, bolts, and hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you," The voice speaks, professional and formal at him.

"I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me "Handy-Unit". Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities. Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so, please be careful,"

Rahkeid looks at the keypad and presses 'R'

'A'

'K'

'H'

'E'

'I'

'D'

He patiently waits for a second until it speaks.

'Wha-'

"It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment. Welcome Eggs Benedict! " The blonde could feel his left eye twitching in annoyance and possibly irritation of his name.

Then the lights shuts down, leaving a bright red button beside him.

"You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let's get to work!" Rahkeid just rolls his eyes, pressing his hand against the red button, spotting a vent that which he enters.

\---

Rahkeid crawls inside the vent,

"Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter."

'Yeah, yeah. Just do whatever you want,'

" Due to the massive success, and, even more so, the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set (no pun intended) for another contender in children's entertainment."

"Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning." 

The blonde exits out of the vent, looking around in amazement.

"You are now in the primary Control Module; it's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms."

A frown was then etched on his face. 

"Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery: Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza! Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left."

Rahkeid follows the instructions quietly.

" Uh oh! It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step."

Rahkeid was resistant by that task. 'Shocking a robot?' He looks around wishing that someone can help him.

But no one...

He presses the red keypad, electric shocks flooding out of the robot's body. It was only the first day and this is what he was greeted with...

" Let's check the light again."

Pressing the blue keypad once more.

" Excellent. Ballora's feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the funtime auditorium where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to."

'What's with the control shocks?'

He presses the keypad of the Funtime Auditorium.

" Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock."

The blonde presses the keypad just as the AI requested him  
"Let's try another controlled shock."

He presses the keypad once more.  
"Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module."

He goes through the central vent and crawls inside," On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's auditorium. Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to."

Rahkeid looks at the dark room behind the glass and also did the same thing.  
"Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock."

Silence can be heard.

"Let's try another controlled shock."

Rahkeid presses the keypad once again but Baby doESN'T APPEAR.  
"Great job, Circus Baby. We knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed; otherwise, you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow."

The blonde squints his eyes, not seeing that robot anywhere but shurgs it off. He enters the vents to exit the room but he swore that he faintly hears a sound.

Somewhere...

\---

Rahkeid slams the door, opening it with blunt force that he almost lost his balance from that impact.

He could feel the cold sweat on his forehead as he looks around the room.

The Breaker Room...

"That Baby... She reminds me of someone... And that ballerina..." 

He wonders why that disturbing clown helps him.   
'What does she want from me,' He wonders.

The sounds of gears humming around the huge room. Sounds of laughter can be heard...

He needs to start... Now.

He rushes through the control panel, working on the device.

Restarting each room while checking at the bear.

The bear wasn't brown or gold but its color is white. 

The white bear have a long black spiky hair, with metal studs on his face and wearing the same design as the two bears that he once saw. The clothes was the same but with a few differences. It still has a black shirt beneath its white and purple vest, black slacks and boots and a black hat with a purple ribbon on it.

What disturbs him about that bear was its-

"HEY BONBON! I THINKS ITS THE BIRTHDAY BOY OVER THERE. WE SHOULD GO GIVE HIM A SURPRISE!"

The blonde tries to ignore it by tweaking the audio.

"Don't worry... I think it was just a mouse!"

'Shit!' He looks at the map , noticing that it was connected to the rooms upstairs. Mostly, that room... On the 1983...

'No... Way,'

Loud laughter and gigles echoes, pressing the audio again.

"I sEe YOu OvER thErE in The DARK! C-C-C'm-ON out!" 

"Let's go back to our stage... Everything is okay..."

'Fuck! Just the last observation rooms.'

Then the sounds calm down...

'Thank god...'  
\---  
Rahkeid was inside the closed door, beneath the desk.

Listening to her voice...

"Did you know that I was onstage once?" 

'Liz?!'

"It wasn't for very long - only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables, though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me. Others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else, down the hall."

"I would always count the children. I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many were in the room with me. 2, then 3, then 2, then 3, then 4, then 2. Then none. They usually played together in groups of 2 or 3. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were 2, then 3, then 5, then 4."

"I can do something special - did you know that? I can make ice cream. Although I only did it once. There were 4, then 3, then 2, then 1."

'Wait-'

That day... She died. 

"Something happened, and there was 1. A little girl, standing by herself."

'Liz!' He could feel himself shaking when that memory haunted him.

Then she said it...

" I was no longer myself. And I stopped singing. My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn't move - at least, not until she stepped closer."

"Don't tell me..." 

'She saw it,'

"There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?"

'She killed her...'

'Why?'  
\---  
Rahkeid loses his consciousness as he watches the white and pink fox dragging him towards that room.

Closing his eyes as darkness knocks him out...  
\---  
"Daddy, she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Daddy, let me go to her!"

His eyes shot up as he realized that he was trapped inside of something...

"Shh! Be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras are searching for you. But they couldn't find you."

" I have you hidden too well..."

'Wait!'

" I kidnapped you. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used - at least, not the way it was ever meant to be used. Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside. But just barely."

'An old suit? Just like that suit!'

"You're in the scooping room. Do you know why they call it 'the scooping room'? It's because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper."

'I know that one,'

"I thought that would be obvious. Isn't that a fun name for something? "The scooper." It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party, to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every good thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly-opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don't think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all."

Silence can be heard... Followed by footsteps.

"Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Shh!"

"Okay, bring her over. More, mooore... okay, stop. Set her down. Waaatch the step." A voice can be heard, somewhere.

"What happened to it this time?" Another one asked.

"Just seems like these things can't go a day without breaking down. Who knows, it's always the same (men?). Some kind of hardware malfunction."

"Well, I have to be somewhere in, like, 15 minutes. This place gives me the creeps. Can we just get this over with? It's all automated, we don't have to be here for it. Just get it on the rollers and we can go."

'What do you expect from father, anyway,'

*loud noises*

"There's something very important that I've learned how to do over time. That is, how to pretend. Do you ever play make-believe. Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It's very important. Ballora never learns. But I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters is knowing how to pretend."

The clown grins realizing that she was not fooling around.

Then the ballerina was in front of him.

The next thing that he saw was a bright red light followed by the ballerina being scooped in front of him.

" I'll open the face plates for you. That way, they can find you on the cameras. Now, all you have to do is wait. I'd recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose. Trust me."

The faceplates open...

He could see something moving as he wiggles the spring locks.

\---  
" Warning: You've entered a highly dangerous area. You have entered from Maintenance Hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the scooper. Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorized persone-"

'Huh?' He could see it.

The scooper...

But where is-

" You are in the scooping room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. Circus Baby has already been here today."

"No..." Rahkeid mumbles...

"I've been out before, but they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There's nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go... when we look like this. But, if we looked like you, then we could hide. If we looked like you, then we would have somewhere to go."

'What-'

" The scooper only hurts for a moment."

A red light buzzing sound that he once heard, followed by the scooper scooping him out.

Rahkeid falls on the floor, unable to scream for help, as he watches the robot with wires, approaching him.

Losing sight and the last thing he saw was its smile, before he loses consciousness.  
\---  
"Don't tell daddy that I'm here. I wanted to watch the show too! I don't know why he won't let me come see you, you're wonderful! Where did the other children go?"

'Huh?' Looking up at the mirror to see that his eyes...

Weren't red anymore... But pink.


	11. Find you...

2022

Rahkeid looks around while sitting at the bench, glaring at the greyish sky and looking at himself, body decomposing and murmurs.

"Father... Its me, Rahkeid. I did it. I found it... It is right where you said it would be." Gritting his teeth, as he remembered those memories that continue to haunt him in his mind.

"They were all there."

"They didn't recognized me at first, but then, they thought I was you..."

"And I found her..."  
Her laughter haunts him as tears slowly came out.

"I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now,"

"But..."

"Something is wrong with me, I should be dead. But I'm not..."

"I've been living in shadows..."

Smiling to himself when he spots an article.

'Fazbear's Fright! Nightmares Awoken FOR 30 YEARS! Attraction opens next year!'

"There is only one thing left for me to do now... I'm going to come find you..."

" **I'M** **GOING** **TO** **COME** **FIND** **YOU** **...** "


	12. Alternate Ending

Rahkeid was panicking, hoping that it was another room.

He waited, patiently.

A couple of seconds later, he stumbles inside the room.

'Is this?'

The room was filled with electronic devices, mostly they were deactivated.

"LET US IN!"

Rahkeid shuts the left door, trying to investigate and snoop around the office.

He picks up the tablet on the desk, luckily for him, he read the manual for it. 

Rahkeid looks at the desk, realizing that it seems familiar for him.

A Fredbear plush...

'Juvia?!'

A loud shuffling through the vents, looking at his watch reading that it was 12:30 AM.

'Fuck! This early?!' Slamming the button for the vent and opening the door beside him.

He notices the walkie-talkie beside it.

'Wait!' He looks up and opens the vent.

Checking the tablet to see that the robot was on the left door.

He slams it shut, and presses the buttons on the keypad.

'1'

'9'

'8'

'3'

The monitor lights up, revealing the rooms that he didn't want to see.

'What is going on? Was he stalking us before that happened?'

A loud bang beside him, more specifically, the right.

Opening the left door while closing the right door.

'Shit!' 1:00 AM was the time.

"Five more hours..."

"Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?" It asks him.

'No... No. No. No!'

"Not her..." 

"You have to let us in," Its demanding voice growls at him.

"Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?" The robot's voice changes into that 'voice.'

'Liz!'

'Hello? You have to let me inside the room..." Her 'voice' echoes.

'Not her... Not my sister.'

"You can't do that one to me, Baby. Or should I say... Elizabeth." 

"How did you-"

"I knew it now... You killed her. You can't enter the room..."

Checking that it was 2:05.

"We need you..."

"I don't care!" He yells at the voice.

Rahkeid realizing that the battery was 55%.

"Shit!"

"What was that? Oh! Battery... Don't worry, we'll enter this room and bring you back..."

'Fuck!'

2:55 AM

'I need a few more hours...'

He could feel himself, sweating despite the cold temperature inside the office.

"Let us in!"

The blonde shuts the vent...  
\---

5:59 AM

'1%' The battery reads.

"Fuck!" He locks all of the openings, making sure that it won't enter.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon-"

The clock strikes at 6:00 AM.

Rahkeid sighs in relief ad leaves the office.  
\---

He can't believe that he managed to make it out, alive.

Sighing in relief but it was short-lived.

It was in front of him...

"Can I have your skin?"

"No..."


End file.
